


For The people

by Anonymous



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Multi, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Prompt Fic, Promtps, Random - Freeform, Relapsing, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stories I've written for 9-1-1 Lone Star based off of prompt requests.The prompt list is in the first chapter, drop a comment for which one you want.The tags will change as I add stuff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 44
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everybody! 
> 
> So, I decided to do this because I know there are some people who want to see certain fics, but don't (or can't) necessarily write them themselves. I thought about it, saw this list on Tumblr, and this was born! The prompt list is just below this little authors note, leave a comment with the number you want and the gist of what you want to see. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't really write Marjeo. I don't ship them, so every time I write them it seems a little stiff and unnatural. 
> 
> Disclaimer #2: I won't write full on smut because I have recently discovered it makes me uncomfortable. I'll still take prompts from there, but find a way to spin them into something else.
> 
> I took the prompts off of Tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Alright guys! Here's the list.

I'll bold ones that have been requested and I'll cross out one that have been completed!

> _Send me requests either using the prompts from this list or send me the plot for something you want me to write. These prompts are not mine and have been taken from multiple sources._

**Angst:**

**1.** "stay alive, please."

 **2.** "seeing you with someone else really makes me sick to my stomach."

 **3.** "I love you, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

 **4.** "holding everything in doesn't help, you know?" 

**5.** "Wake up, please wake up." 

**6.** "you're bleeding" 

**7.** "I can't breathe" 

**8.** "don't let go"

 **9.** "I'm right here, I'm not leaving, okay." 

**10.** "it hurts"

 **11.** "Just, hold on"

 **12.** "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" 

**13\. "you can't die. please don't die"**

**14.** "I'm not good enough for you." 

**15.** "don't move, they hit your head really hard." 

**16.** "it's just a nightmare. I've got you." 

**Fluff:**

**17.** **“I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?”**

 **18.** “are you that desperate?” _“for you, yes.”_

 **19.** “these days spent apart will only make us stronger, love.”  
****

**20.** “please just kiss me already”  
****

**21.** “I think I’m in love with you”  
****

**22.** “it’s freezing, come here.”  
****

**23.** “we’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”  
****

**24.** **“I want to marry you.”**  
****

**25.** “apparently everyone has a bet going that we get together.”  
****

**26.** “I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?”  
****

**27.** **“how much did you drink?”**  
****

**28.** “there’s only one bed.”  
****

**29.** “is that my shirt?”  
****

**30.** “steal the blankets again and I’ll put my cold feet on you.”  
****

**31.** “you’re in love with her.”  
****

**32.** **“how much of that did you hear?”**  
****

**33.** “kiss me.” _“what?”_ “just kiss me”  
****

**34.** ~~**“you’re cuddly”**~~  
****

**35.** “you want to tell me about it?”  
****

**36.** “hey, don’t listen to them.”  
****

**37.** “can you brush my hair?”  
****

**38.** “I love you. So, so, sososo much.”  
****

**39.** “come, let’s dance, please?”  
****

**40.** “you talk to much.”  
****

**41.** “your lips look cold.”  
****

**42.** “my tie is too tight.”  
****

**43.** “i’m not jealous.”  
****

**44.** “just pretend to be my date.”  
****

**45.** “let’s just cuddle forever.”  
****

**46.** “i’m in desperate need of a hug.”  
****

**47.** “I need to feel you close to me.”  
****

**48.** “I took your hoodie, and you’re not getting it back.”  
****

**49.** “if I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”  
****

**50.** “when was the last time you ate something?”  
****

**51.** “ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.”  
****

**52.** “i’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
****

**53.** “I can’t let you sleep on the floor. Here, get in bed with me.”  
****

**54.** “why did you choose me?”  
****

**55.** “i’ve missed this.”  
****

**56.** “i’ve loved you for years.”  
****

**57.** “I can’t stop thinking about you.”  
****

**58.** “I could kiss you right now.”  
****

**59.** “I love you, but stop talking.”  
****

**60.** “i’d hurt anyone who ever left a scar on you.”  
****

**61.** “you’re cute when your half asleep.”  
****

**62.** “you look amazing tonight.”  
****

**63.** “it’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep.”  
****

**64.** “who cares about what they think.”  
****

**65.** “ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”  
****

**66.** “here, let’s share the blanket.”  
****

**67.** “wait, don’t pull away… not yet.”

**Smut/suggestive:**

**68.** “fuck buddies are fine right?” _“yeah totally”_  
****

**69.** “do you want coffee? Tea? Or me?”  
****

**70.** “I know what I want, when I want it. So get over here.”  
****

**71.** “i’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”  
****

**72.** “you might not like me, but you definitely want me.”  
****

**73.** “you’re mine, do you understand? You belong to me.”  
****

**74.** “c’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”  
****

**75.** “you know you always look so much better when I mark you up.”  
****

**76.** “you’d better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.”  
****

**77.** “the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”  
****

**78.** “are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”  
****

**79.** “you better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”  
****

**80.** “no, I’m supposed to be making you feel good.”  
****

**81.** “your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like.”  
****

**82.** “it’s been a long day, why don’t we help each other unwind.”  
****

**83.** “get on your knees. Now.”  
****

**84.** “make me.”

**Random:**

**85.** “children shouldn’t play with guns.” _“who said I was playing?”_  
****

**86.** “i find peace in the rain.”  
****

**87.** “I dare you.”  
****

**88.** “truth or dare?”

**Prompts:**

**89.** Dancing in the rain.  
****

**90.** Early morning cuddles.  
****

**91.** Needing to hide from bad guys.  
****

**92.** There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow your close.  
****

**93.** Kissing in the rain and getting soaked.  
****

**94.** I need a date for this wedding.  
****

**95.** Spin the bottle.  
****

**96.** Having a bad day and the other noticing.  
****

**97.** Taking care of the other when sick/injured.

**AUs - send me a plot you want for these:**

**98.** **Soulmate AU**  
****

**99.** College AU  
****

**100.** Bodyguard AU ****

 **101.** Coffee shop AU ****

Aright, so those are all the prompts! I'll bold ones that have been requested and I'll cross out one that have been completed! Thanks! :) 


	2. Morning cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly/pseuds/meloingly) 34\. "You're cuddly." 
> 
> TK and Carlos have morning cuddles

It didn’t take long for people to realize that TK expressed his love through touch. All anyone had to do was watch his interaction with his dad, (hugging was a common occurrence between the two). The team caught on almost right away, and they started to reciprocate. TK got used to hugs from mateo and shoulder squeezes from Marjan; playful claps on the back from Paul and the way Judd would ruffle his hair. He loved physical affection from anyone, but nothing was better than when it came from Carlos. 

It only took Carlos a day to realize just how much TK loved cuddling — and when he did, he made sure that it happened often. Day off? The two of them could be found curled up together on the couch watching a movie. At dinner? They would tangle their feet together under the table and hold hands on top of it. It was the same when they went to bed, TK’s head would find it’s place on Carlos’s chest and he’d fall asleep in loving comfort. 

And TK wouldn’t have it any other way. 

\-----

It’s no surprise that when he wakes up the first thing TK feels is Carlos’s legs tangled around his. They both move around a fair bit in their sleep but, without fail, they're still cuddled up together somehow in the morning. What is a surprise is that it’s Carlos wrapped around TK, instead of TK wrapped around Carlos. 

He smiles down at the man on his chest, completely in awe of the fact that he gets to wake up like this. That he even gets to have this. TK doesn’t know how Carlos stuck around during those months he didn’t know what he wanted, but he’s glad he did. TK has no idea what he’d do without him. 

TK bends down and gently kisses Carlos’s curls before untangling their legs and maneuvering out from underneath his head. It’s a process, and his heart fills with love because TK knows that Carlos does this every morning without waking him. He’s determined to return the favour. 

The coffee maker is way too loud when it goes off, but for TK it’s a necessary evil. He’s pretty sure you could add caffeine to the list of his addiction (if his two cup a day policy is anything to go by). 

Once he’s got his coffee, TK plops down on the couch. His book’s right on the coffee table, where he and Carlos had left it the night before, and he flips it open. Leaning back on the couch, he takes a sip of his coffee and gets ready to jump back into Arthur and Ben’s love story as he waits for Carlos to wake up.

\-----

It’s almost ten thiry when TK sees a bleary-eyed Carlos stumble into the living room. Normally his boyfriend is the first one up, and is normally the morning person. The last few days have been rough on Carlos though, he’s been stuck doing overtime at the precinct and his captain tasked him with cleaning out evidence. The work wore him out, and he’d lost the ability to wake up early and be chipper after he wakes up. 

HIs coffee intake now rivals TK’s, so it surprises TK when Carlos bypasses the coffee machine and makes his way towards the couch. He resists the urge to smile when Carlos drops down beside him and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“Morning, honey.” TK says after a moment, now unable to hide his smile as Carlos nuzzles into his shoulder. 

Carlos doesn’t say anything to him, but he tilts his head up towards TK’s face. It’s obvious he’s fishing for a kiss, but TK can never really say no to him for long. Especially when Carlos’s eyes are full of love and hazy from sleep, and he’s giving that small smile that melts all of TK’s inhibitions. 

He tilts his head slightly and gives Carlos what he’s looking for, loving the look it puts on his boyfriend’s face. 

Carlos lets out a content sigh when they break apart. “Morning, Ty.” 

TK smiles again as Carlos yawns, reaching for his coffee. A warm feeling fills him when he realizes that Carlos would rather have sparse sips of his room-temperature coffee while leaning on him, rather than get up to make his own fresh cup. 

They sit like that for a while, TK calmly reading his book as Carlos leans contentedly into him. It’s these moments that TK loves, the silent and calm where all they’re doing is being around each other. Indulging in having each other. 

The moment’s broken though when Carlos moves from his side. TK’s about to protest, upset that their little snuggle has been interrupted, when he gets a lap full of boyfriend. Carlos presses his face into TK’s stomach and wraps his arms around TK’s middle. 

He laughs, hand finding Carlos’s curls. “ **You’re cuddly** this morning, hmm.”

“Missed you.” Carlos replies, his voice muffled by TK’s sweater. “I woke up and you weren’t there. I don’t like waking up without you there.” 

TK just melts. There are no words that he can use to describe just how much he loves the man in his lap. He bends down and plants a soft kiss in his curls. “I missed you too, baby. I love it when you’re all curled up next to me.” 

Carlos turns his head out of TK’s middle and gives his most mind melting smile. “I love you.” 

TK’s hand moves from Carlos’s hair to his jaw, and he thumbs Carlos’s cheek. “I love you more.” 

“Mhmm, debatable.” Carlos smiles as TK laughs his expression full of love. His eyes move from his boyfriend's face to the book in his hands. “Read to me?”

“Anything for you.” TK teases lightly, and he turns his attention back to his book as his hand goes back to threading through his boyfriend’s hair. ““ _ I believe in love at first sight. Fate, the universe, all of it…” _

\-----

Yeah. To TK, nothing in the universe is better than Carlos and his cuddles. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to make this as fluffy, and tooth-rotting, and cavity-inducing as possible. Let me know if I delivered! 
> 
> Drop any other prompts in the comments of the first chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. I'll get you through it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from [PeriodtDorito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotDorito): "Carlos saying 27 to TK, I know it’s under fluff but if TK drinks it could also be seen as angst" 
> 
> 27\. "How much did you drink?"

Carlos pulls up to their usual bar with a sigh and a heavy heart. He wasn’t expecting to get a call from one of the regular bartenders at 11:30 at night, especially not from his boyfriend’s phone. 

Half an hour ago he’d been looking forward to getting off work. He’d been eagerly changing out of his uniform in the locker room, ready to spend a night at home with TK. Excited for the cuddles and takeout that usually followed a late shift. Carlos was so looking forward to spending the night in perfect comfort. 

Instead he was here, parked outside a bar for the sole reason of finding someone inside. He was here, and he hated it more than anything in the world. 

Carlos doesn’t make a move to get out of the car. Instead, he sits there for a minute, staring straight ahead at the bar and clutching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles go white. His breath is shaky as he gives himself a minute to figure out his feelings. 

He’s angry and confused and hurting, and he knows he can’t be any of those things when he steps out of the car. When he steps out of the car he needs to be calm and in control, he needs to be a shoulder for TK to lean on. He’s going to be supportive when he gets out of this car, so he sits gripping the steering wheel and lets all of it flow out of him.

The bar is pretty packed when Carlos finally steps past the threshold. He’s half-expecting to see the team hanging out, everyone having a good time. Maybe the call was in his head, maybe TK’s really just sitting next to his dad sipping on mineral water. A wave from the bar shatters the illusion and Carlos makes his way over. 

“Chris, where is he?” He gets straight to the point. 

The bartender smiles sadly, pointing to the back of the bar. “Bathroom. I’m not sure how much he had before I noticed and cut him off. I gave him some water to sober him up a little but... “ 

“Thank you.” Carlos says genuinely. He really doesn’t want to think about how bad it could’ve gone if Chris hadn’t noticed TK and called him. 

He shrugs, reaching for one of the empty glasses left on the bartop. “Don’t mention it. Just take him home.” 

Carlos nods and heads off to the bathrooms, he doesn’t need to be told twice. Maneuvering through the crowd of people at the speed he wants is a feat, but Carlos manages to do it. 

His heart breaks when he opens the door to the men's room and sees TK sitting on the floor, head in his hands. TK lifts his head at the sound of the door opening, but looks down as soon as he catches Carlos’s eye. 

Carlos gets down to his knees in front of him, not really caring that the floor is probably covered in questionable substances. He gently reaches out and cups TK’s cheek. “Baby…” 

TK looks up at him then, eyes full of unshed tears and his expression devastated. Carlos hates this more than anything in the world. Hates the look on his boyfriend’s face, hates that this is even happening. Most of all he hates the inevitable questions he’ll have to ask. 

“I relapsed...” TK whispers, his voice radiating guilt and shame. Carlos wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. 

“ **How much did you drink?** ” Carlos makes sure to keep his voice calm and gentle. He wants it to be clear that he’s not judging. 

TK lets out a shaky breath. “A.. A lot… I’ve had some water though…” 

Carlos nods, it matches what Chris told him earlier. He brushes his thumb back and forth across TK’s cheek. “Just alcohol?” 

Asking hurts more than words can describe, but he has to. 

TK nods, making a sound in the affirmative. 

“Okay. That’s good, baby.” Carlos says, noticing how TK’s getting increasingly upset. He carefully looks him over, making sure he isn’t hurt or bleeding. Once he’s sure the only thing wrong with his boyfriend is that he’s drunk, Carlos nods to himself. “Alright, let’s get you up and we’ll go home.” 

He takes most of TK’s weight as they walk out of the bar, making sure he doesn’t stumble. It seems as though his boyfriend isn’t the steadiest on his feet after a few drinks, something Carlos had hoped never to find out. He shoots another thankful glance at Chris before guiding TK out of the bar. 

The drive home is silent, other than the occasional sniffle from TK. Carlos keeps a hand on his thigh, gently squeezing every so often to reassure him. He’s not sure what else he can do. He can’t tell him it’s okay, because it’s not and TK knows it’s not. So Carlos offers his silent support, glancing over at TK every so often in hopes of calming him down. 

When they get home, Carlos gets out of the car immediately, anxious to get TK some water and into bed. He’s halfway up the driveway when he realizes that TK isn’t with him. He turns back to the car. 

TK’s still sitting in the passenger seat, staring forward with an unfocused look on his face. When Carlos gets closer he can see TK’s heavy breathing and the tears that have started running down his face. He makes his way back to the car, opening the passenger door and kneeling once again so they’re eye-level. 

TK turns so he’s facing Carlos, his feet planted on the driveway. His voice breaks as he talks. “I relapsed… I’m back at square one… I’ll… I’ll have to start over…” 

He nods gently, taking TK’s hand in his and slowly rubs his thumb over TK’s knuckles. Carlos’s heart is shattering for the man in front of him. 

“I don’t… Carlos, what am I going to do…?” All Carlos can think about is how small TK looks. How uncertain. 

He brings TK’s hand to his lips and gently presses a kiss to the center of it. With his other hand, he tilts TK’s head up slightly so his boyfriend’s looking at him. His voice is soft and steady, but it holds his usual assertiveness and confidence. “Right now, you’re gonna come inside with me. I’ll get you some more water, and then you’re gonna come to bed with me.” 

“But…” Carlos cuts him off, but is still gentle about it. 

“In the morning, we’re going to deal with the hangover you will undoubtedly have. We’re gonna cuddle and have some breakfast. You’ll call your dad and your sponsor, and I’ll drive you to a meeting.” Carlos kisses his knuckles again, pleased to see that TK’s tears have slowed a bit. “You’re going to get through it, Ty. I’m going to help you get through it.” 

He smiles a little when TK nods, and gets up. Carlos holds out his other hand for TK to take, and he starts to gently lead him into the house when he does.

He still doesn't know what happened, what pushed TK to the bar tonight, but he doesn’t care. They’ll deal with that in the morning, along with everything else. Right now, Carlos is going to do what he promised. Right now, he’s going to be there for his boyfriend. 

In any way TK needs. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a fluff prompt, but as soon as I saw it I thought of angst so.... That's what I did. 
> 
> If you've requested a prompt use know that I am working on it. This got a lot more attention than I ever thought, so I've got a lot to write. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it! :)


End file.
